luannfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiffany Farrell
Tiffany Farrell is a character in Luann. Personality Tiffany can be described as a vain, egotistical, and airheaded teenage girl. Her favorite topic of conversation is herself. Often makes inappropriate remarks to Luann and her friends. Biography Tiffany is one of the other students in Luann's class. She is part of the cheerleading squad. She was elected as class president after Delta's two terms. Tiffany wanted to go to the dance with Aaron Hill, but he wanted to ask the new girl (or Luann, everyone else thought). After finding out the new girl already has a date queue, Aaron decides to settle for Tiffany. In the September 19, 1991 strip, Luann attempts to tryout for cheerleading, but gets into an argument with Tiffany. The argument gets heated to the point where they physically fight and both girls get sent to Miss Phelps for counseling. In the December 09, 1991 strip, Tiffany makes an announcement that the Pep Club needs volunteers to sign up for present wrapping at their booth in the mall. Knute and Gunther both volunteer, much to her dismay. As they begin setting up the booth, Tiffany is disappointed in the way in turns out, especially after seeing how Gunther and Knute wrap presents. In the January 1992 storyline, Tiffany attends Delta's party. She sees Aaron Hill spending time with Luann, so she pulls him away and suggests starting a game where the name of all the boys at the party are put into a hat, and the girls take turns picking names. They will then spend three minutes in the closest with the boy they chose. Tiffany sabotaged the game by putting a piece of paper with Aaron's name on in her shirt sleeve. When it was Luann's turn to pick, she pulled the paper from Tiffany's sleeve causing them to get into a huge fight with Luann shouting "At least I have something left to lose" insinuating that Tiffany already lost her virginity. In the March 01, 1993 strip, Tiffany is seen eating a very small lunch consisting of a piece of lettuce and a diet soda. She is attempting to diet, because, as she puts it, "thin is in". Her goal is to lose somewhere between 10 and 12 pounds. Delta and Luann attempt to stop her, but she ignores their advice. Tiffany unintentionally insults the overweight cashier, who promptly puts her in her place, saying that the quarterback of the football team is not interested in thin girls, causing Tiffany to stop her diet immediately. When she sits with Delta and Luann, she says that it's stupid to let yourself be influenced by models. In the May 09, 1994, Tiffany sees T.J. for the first time, calling him a "major stud". She decides to interview him for the school newspaper, where he mentions a "mystery girl" that he has his eye on. Tiffany is under the impression it's her. In the November 28, 1994 strip, Tiffany and T.J. discover that someone defaced the school wall and wrote "Tiffany loves T.J." on it. Miss Phelps sees the graffiti and brings both Tiffany and T.J. to her office, where Miss Phelps accuses Tiffany of doing it. Tiffany discovers a note written to Aaron, that was signed by an anonymous person, who she believes is Luann. She shows the note to Aaron Hill and explains why Luann would write a note, and it just ends up confusing him. Tiffany decides to retaliate by writing "Luann loves Gunther" on the blackboard of their classroom. Luann sees this and begins erasing it as Miss Phelps comes into the classroom to bring her to the office. When the situation dies down, T.J. officially asks her out on a date. In the December 01, 1995 strip, Gunther and Luann go on a date to the movies. The date goes well, but as Luann leans in to kiss him on her doorstep, he leaves really quickly. The following day they meet up in school and Gunther tells Luann that they're perfect for each other and he wants to do it again, but she dismisses that idea, saying she's made for Aaron Hill and Gunther is made for someone else. Gunther writes a letter and puts it in Luann's locker. When she opens the door and reads it, she mistakes the signature as an "A" for Aaron Hill, but Bernice thinks it's a "G" for Gunther. She shows Delta the letter, who believes it's a "Q", and her brother thinks it might be "#6" on the football team. Luann asks T.J. to see if he can find out if Aaron Hill wrote the letter. Tiffany walks by and sees him looking at the note, and tells him that's not Aaron's handwriting, but her own. Tiffany mentions to him that she is sick of competing with Luann for Aaron's attention. Luann brings Gunther to T.J. eliminating him as a suspect. Gunther mentions the poem is nice, to which Tiffany accidently thanks him. Luann and Tiffany get into an argument and than another fistfight. In the February 12, 1996, Luann has finished her Valentine's Day card for Aaron Hill. When she brings it into school, Tiffany has already given Aaron a "humungous fruit float", causing Luann to second guess her own card. Delta forces her to give him the card, which causes Tiffany and Luann to get into an argument, destroying each other's gifts. Aaron walks away, as the girls continue to argue. Relationships Luann Degroot Tiffany and Luann share several classes together. She is very condescending towards Luann, and considers her a lower class than herself. She once gave Luann a valentine's day card that was addressed to her, simply because she didn't like the boy who sent it. She also gave Luann a list of boys she rejected an invite to the school dance with, saying they were "adequate" enough for her. Bernice Halper Tiffany treats Bernice the same way she treats Luann. Aaron Hill Tiffany is aware of Luann's crush on Aaron, and Aaron's crush on Tiffany. Delta Jones Delta and Tiffany don't get along too well. Tiffany may say something, and Delta usually says something sarcastic or sassy in return. T.J. Tiffany and T.J. often flirt with each other. Tiffany and T.J. kiss in the December 13, 1995 strip, as a way to convince him not to tell Luann that Tiffany was the one that wrote the fake love letter. Trivia *As pointed out by Luann on the February 26, 1986 strip, she has a freckle on her ear lobe and a scar on her ankle. *Tiffany was voted "Most Desirable" by every boy in her class according to the September 22, 1986 strip. *Tiffany has an "outtie" bellybutton. Gallery Category:Female characters Category:Characters